a crippling victory for the white fang
by jaune x emerald
Summary: Winter and weiss sluts of the fang


Sinaku looked at the defeated Atlas specialist. His eyes glowed a malicious red. "you killed my men. " he had came here with 300 men. And would be leaveing with 10. "what should we do with the youngst sir. We will have the little one for dinner. " he drags a struggling winter to her feet by her hair. the men grabed weiss unconscious body. And loaded her into a van

"What're you doing with my sister?! This is absurd!" Winter let out a grunt.

He pounched her hard in the stomach...several times. "her Fate...when I said we will have the little one for dinner. What do you think I meant. You know what happens to food right...we will skin her clean her. Chop her up. And cook her..." he cuffs her hands behind her back.

"I won't let you kill my sister!" She let out a blood curdling scream. "Don't you dare touch her!" She tried to struggle from the handcuffs.

He back hands her several times. "She's useless to us. He disownd her. She's no good as a hostage...I could let her go...but I'm a animal...I don't understand something like mercy compassion or fear. Or love"he said mockingly tauntingly.

"Don't touch her! Kill me instead. My dear sister had much to live for!" She thrashed around, trying to kick the male.

"oh I will kill you but only when Iv taken everthing from you..." the look in her eyes he felt gulity but ignored he draged her to the van.. And throwd her in the back. Next to a unconscious weiss. Getting in he shuts the doors. And hiting the wall signals the the driver who puts thw van in gear and drives.

Winter tried to get out of her handcuffs while in the back. She had a dark look on her face. "I won't let you get away!" She screamed louder and louder. "I'll kill you first!"

"bitch are you inbreed.I'm not runing anywere...I'm takeing you to are base..." he watchs the men look at weiss. And seeing why winter looked so murdus. There were bulges in there pants. As they gazed at the little ex heiress..."if you want me to forbid them for touching her. Or even begin to consider spareing her life. " he has a look of malicious amusment."you better tell me what you have to offer in extange...with you I'm already asured the entire snchhe fortune...so what you got obviously nothing but in willing to listen to you grovel "

"Please let her go. I'll do whatever you please. I'm willing to pay whatever you choose. I won't use any powers or anything. Do not kill her!" She said, still trying to get out. "Who are you even working for? "iron wood and he needs levarege"

He looks at her...a thoughtful look on his face..."anythin huh...I want you...as my slave...and weiss...I can't let her go if he has a heir. He Won't have a resone to give into are demands...and welll if you refuse the last sight if weiss you will see. Is her. Cute little tits deep fryed. As I Make you eat them..." weiss was awake and for once in her life knew real fear she trembled cowering against winter. Her tears weting winters shirt..."pleese winter I love you...I don't want to die...I won't leave you to suffer all alone ether...". mumbled weiss but they all heard it.

"Then fine. I'll do as you wish. I won't let you kill my sister. Whatever the task is I am up for it." She took a deep breath and looked down at Weiss with a caring smile.

James Thead

Weiss snuggled against her sis. "this is one of many commends coming your way bitch 1 bitch 2...kiss eachot". Weiss stutterd " " her cheeks flushed...her heart pounded against her ribcage...a fantasy entered weisss mind.. The result of the fear or something else weiss didn't know..._winter cups her cheeks looking at her with passiont eyes.."winter I'm scard I feel weird." whimpered weisss fantasy self "maybe that's a good thing..my beloved" lips pressd against hers and somethin in weiss broke it was her innocent mind and soon her innocent body on her and winters wedding nigtht. _ coming out of the day dream less then a nano second After it started. Weiss had steam figuretvly coming out of her ears."YOU DISGUSTING PIG" spat weiss one of the men moved to back hand hern but sinaku spoke. "easy men...I can forgive that little out burst...mostly Because did you hear what she said.." some of the men were laughing. Who knew when weiss daydreamd. She narrated what was happening in it out loud.

Winter had a strange look on her face. She had no idea that her sister had those feelings towards her. "I-i don't think that's a good idea."

"I was only kidding bitch 2 oh your sis is bitch 1 now. Becasue its a hot idea...I think I may throw a wedding for you 2 " weisss cheeks were inflamed. She looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die...forget winter being her sister. Winter was ausexul...she knew lust on occasion her hormones got the better of her...weiss still had night was only 10 and haveing a bad dream. First she tried dad but he rudely slamed the door in her face..something that broke her little wasn't her fault she looked like mommy and he couldn't stand the sight of her. So she went room blinded partly. By tears. And just wanted winter to assure her that father didn't hate her. She in a qngery little girl huff throwed open her sisters door...and saw her sis doing...all better left unsaid...bottam line love and winter don't mix...but that was a moot point...these men had thrown up her feelings in front of the object of her affection...or rather Said something that lead to weiss doing it herself...she didn't know what was worse. The fact that these men were laughing at the fact winter found her so repulsive. She wouldn't look her in the eye."stop laughing men...she's about to cry..." said a sighing sinaku..."well go on what could one Little kiss hurt...is she not pretty enough...or do you find her repulsive." weiss was looking at her. Sinaku was to be feared. A few words. And actions and weiss appred to have forgotten the dangerous situation. "winter...you could at lest look me in the eye. " weiss let something poke out if her mouth just enough. So only winter could see...a distres signal beacon. no biger then a tooth...it sent a signal straight to papas scroll. The question would he care enough to even come. The little device you had to channel aura into it to use it. But weiss lacked the proper aura control. Beyond self healing and her glyphs she had no real control of it. she wasn't fully trained yet not like winter. She lacked the skill to channel aura to such a small device and not turn it to ice.

"I... Find." She closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. She used to aura so secretly send the distress signal over to her father, hopefully he would try to send men for the two. She pulled away from the kiss and looked away. "There."

Sinaku looked at weiss. Weiss her eyes were closed. She had a well a dazed look on her face...she trembled..with her ..." bitch 1 you know with us. You can be with the women you love...were criminals you think we care about incest.." weiss snaped out of her dazed and venomtly tryee to deny it "your wrong I have no. feelings for my sister." the men suddenly had looks of pity..."oh you don't...". he looked at winter "get over here.". He peted his lap. "no please don't hurt her I'm sorry. .". weiss had tears in her eyes..."oh just the opposite" _its you he's going to hurt.._ was the mens thoughts... Weiss didn't see the shadowy spectral blade at the back of her neck. But it was in plan sight of winter.. The wordles gesture clear obey or she dies.(oh god why am In such a evil mood..)


End file.
